


Bound by Her Fury

by DiegoonNio



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, I say it’s fantasy slice of life, Is this slice of life, Slice of Life, mixed with angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiegoonNio/pseuds/DiegoonNio
Summary: Haurchefant raised his glass as the moon began to break. "Aymeric. Estinien. If the world is to end tonight, I'm glad to spend my final moments here with you."In other words: the lives of Aymeric, Estinien, and Haurhcefant leading up to the events of the calamity.On hold for now. Will resume soon.





	1. One Elezen's Trash is Another's Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here's a few notes before you read.  
> 1\. Characters without names, like Lord Borel, will not have names created for them. They don't play a huge part in the story and it's easier for everyone to keep track of them. Yes it makes the writing lack a bit but since they're only in the story for a bit, I decided they don't need names.  
> 2\. This story will not have pairings. If you'd like to see a ship or rated E content feel free to comment and I may write an alternate one-shot.  
> 3\. This is written as part of my goal for NaNoWriMo. It's hardly proofread. I apologize for any errors but my goal is to get a story out within a month. 
> 
> Happy reading!

Lady Borel was prone for late evening strolls so it wasn’t strange for her to go out. It might have a been a little later, a tad colder than her usual walks but it wasn’t unusual. Even the change of her path wasn’t strange. It could have all been considered normal until she stopped in front of the steps to The Vault.

“My lady?” Her attendant questioned in concern as Lady Borel looked around curiously. “Is aught a miss?”

“Did you… hear something?” She questioned, turning to her attendant. They shook their head at the question. “I guess I imagined it…”

Shaking her head, she took one step before stopping again. She looked up at The Vault before swiftly making her way up the stairs. “My lady?!” Her attendant called after before attempting to follow. She didn’t stop though until she reached the top and gasped at the sight.

“Is that… a baby?” She breathed out before rushing to the abandoned bundle. Moving the cloth, she saw a pale face. Her expression fell before ice blue eyes slowly opened. “Call for a chirurgeon! A wet nurse?”

The attendant let out a confuse noise as they reached the top of the stairs. However as they spotted the baby they instantly straightened up. “Yes, my lady! I’ll summon one to the manor,” They said before heading back down the stairs first.

Lady Borel held the baby close as she stood. “You’re safe now, little one,” She muttered softly before rushing down the stairs. As she reached the bottom her foot slipped on ice. She cried out as she began to fall but a pressure on her back kept her upright. “Thank-you…” She started to say but the street was empty. Shaking her head, she hurried home being careful not to slip on anymore ice.

 ~~~

“You say you found him in front of The Vault?” Lord Borel repeated before chuckling. “I guess they’re not so holy there.”

“Don’t speak ill of them,” Lady Borel scolded gently. The two were currently in the drawing room discussing the boy. Luckily he had been found before the cold could harm him and was old enough for a bottle. That along with being well behaved made him easy to take care of without the need for the wet nurse to stay.

“Someone broke their vows if he was left there instead of in front of the cathedral,” He pointed out in which she couldn’t deny. “Judging by his eyes… Father Thordan?”

“Halone protect us! He’ll charge us for heresy if he hears you say that,” She hissed as she smacked his arm. He laughed at her reaction but couldn’t help but feel some dread. He did have a point. “Should we let everyone know we found him tomorrow? See if his mother or father step forward?”

“I doubt they will considering the circumstances.”

Both fell quiet knowing the baby had been abandoned for good. Lady Borel was the first to break the silence. “Well… we did want a child…”

“With nine months to prepare for one,” He snorted but her hopeful look stopped him from saying more. Quietly he stroked his beard as he thought about it. “Well we do have that room we’re not using…” Her expression brightened. “And he does look like an Aymeric…”

“You remembered!”

“Of course. The name we’d name our son,” He smiled back earning a quick kiss. “If no one claims him then I guess we can-“

Before he could finish she was already on her feet. “I can’t to start decorating! Didn’t Count Fortemps begin courting Lady Venille? If they marry now their child would be about the same age of Aymeric!”

“I said if!” He called after his excited wife but she was already rushing to the unoccupied room to start planning. Laughing quietly to himself he couldn’t help but smile. “And please don’t pair up our friends just so they can have children.

 ~~~

No one claimed Aymeric. Which was a good thing because Lady Borel had begun decorating the room the next day. She had also went on a shopping spree for baby and toddler clothes as well as fabric to make more clothes. Lord Borel thought his wife was being a bit silly but she was happy. That’s all that matter to him.

Unfortunately Lady Borel’s ideas of tea and having the children play together was quickly dashed. Although Lord Fortemps indeed married the Lady Venille, dark times were starting to brew in Ishgard. Between the dragons becoming more active and the Garlean Empire, Ishgard was preparing for war. The differences in nobility became apparent where houses like Fortemps mingled together while Borel stayed with the lower houses, whose children were a bit too old to want to play with Aymeric.

When Aymeric was six he was enrolled into a proper school and began training as a knight. He made friends but he gained his closest one at the age of ten. Artoirel de Fortemps, at the age of eight, joined his swordsmen ship class. The rest of the class was annoyed that one of the high houses was able to join at such a young age. Aymeric though saw his strength. They quickly became friends and that was why Aymeric was visiting House Fortemps’s manor this day.

“Ah, Ser Aymeric,” The servant bowed respectiful, a light tone to his voice. “The young lord has been expecting you.”

“Thank-you but…” Aymeric looked a bit uncomfortable at the title the servant had given him. “I am no knight. Mayhaps save that title for the future?”

“Of course, my lord,” The servant chuckled as he opened the door. “Please wait in the drawing room. I will alert Lord Artoirel of your arrival.”

“Thank-you.” Aymeric was led to the drawing room where a maid had set a pot of tea and cookies for him. He thanked her politely and made himself comfortable as possible in one of the chairs. It was fancy but definitely made more decoration.

As he sipped his tea he admired the room’s grander. Even as a child he could tell everything was expensive. His thoughts were interrupted by hissing and a soft pattering. Turning his head he saw a small boy coming up to him.

“Hi!” The boy grinned. “I'm Emmanellain. Can I have cookie?”

“Emmanellain.” Came the hiss again. From the doorway a boy with silver hair was trying to call the black haired boy over. The younger looked back and nodded in understanding.

“Please,” He said simply earning a groan from the other.

Aymeric couldn’t help but laugh. “Of course,” He said, knowing Emmanellain was Artoirel’s younger brother. The other one though he had no idea. A friend? “Would you care to join us?”

The boy in the doorway hesitated before shaking his head. “I better not,” He replied although it was obvious he wanted to. Emmanellain paused from putting the cooking in his mouth and pattered over to the other. “Present!”

“Thank-you,” The boy smiled as he took the cookie. He bowed towards Aymeric. “It was a pleasure me-“

“Haurchefant!” A voice called out causing the boy to jump. Artoirel came into view. “And Emmanellain? What are you two doing?”

“Cookies!” The youngest cheered as he pointed to the cookies. Earning a glare from his brother, he pointed to Aymeric. “He said I could.”

“Do not encourage him,” Artoirel sighed with a weary smile at Aymeric. His face hardened though as he turned to the other boy. “And you. Why are you here? You know mother doesn’t want you out here when there’s guests.”

“I was trying to stop Emmanellain from annoying him,” He replied honestly.

“Very well. Take him to his room and let father know I went out with Aymeric de Borel.”

“Yes, my lord,” Haurchefant replied with an exaggerated bow. He grinned as he earned a glare. “Come on Emmanellain. Let go play knights and dragons.”

“But I want cookies,” The youngest whined but followed the other out of the room.

“Those two are certainly interesting,” Aymeric chuckled softly earning another sigh from Artoirel. A question was nagging at him though. “Are they both your brothers? I thought you only had one.”

“Haurchefant is half,” Artoirel relied with a sour expression. “Mother says he’s a bastard child and not to associate with him much. Father is happy with him but mother gets mad if we talk to him too much.”

Aymeric nodded slowly at that. He had been called Thordan’s bastard son before and although he didn’t know what it meant, it seemed like a very bad thing. “Do you not like him?”

Artoirel frowned at the question but eventually shook his head. “No, I don’t not like him. It’s just…” With a frustrated groan he shook his head. “Never mind that. Were we not going to the Jeweled Croizer? I would like to be able to see the shops before they close.”

“Of course. Let us go,” Aymeric agreed as he stood. He was still a bit uncomfortable about the bastard thing but he would be fine. Nodding politely to the servant at the entrance he followed his friend towards the market. The two of them chatting lightly as they walked.

~~~

 Meanwhile at Saint Valeroyant Forum a boy with silver hair stared up at a statue of a dragoon. “This place is amazing. It’s so much bigger than Ferndale” He breathed out in awe looking up at the towering buildings behind the statue. “Hold my hand so you don’t get… lost.” He’s words faded out before he growled in frustration. “Damn little brother. You said you would be good! Wait until I get my hands on you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I give enough hints for the person at the end? 
> 
> Comments and kudos are fuel for motivation~  
> NaNoWriMo Goal: 1,611/50,000


	2. Lost Little Bro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aymeric and Artoirel find a lost boy. All he wanted was to get his brother a nameday gift.

“Oh my! If it isn’t the young lord of House Fortemps. Would you and friend like to try some candy? I’m trying a new idea,” The woman continued to talk leaving no room for the boys to interrupt. Finally she paused as she looked over some sticks with crystals on them. 

“Thank-you ma’am but you don’t have to. We really ought to be-“ Artoirel was interrupted as the woman shoved a couple of sticks towards him. He glanced over at Aymeric for help but the lady was shoving some sticks his way too.

“Ah busy, busy children,” The woman laughed before she went back to stirring her pot. “I call that rock candy. Make sure to suck on it. No biting! Share with your friends too. Tell the Count I say hello~!” 

“I will do that,” Artoirel bowed before pushing Aymeric along. Once the two were away from the stall he sighed in relief. “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry. She seemed nice,” The older smiled as he looked at the rainbow candy in contemplation. “Does that happen often?”

“Yes,” Artoirel frowned as he looked at the candy. Tentatively he licked one and scrunched his face in response. “People are nice to me because I’m the next count of House Fortemps. Father says I should try to deny gifts but they’re really pushy. I bet you don’t have to worry about that… Aymeric? Are you okay?”

He had turned to see Aymeric wide eyed with a blissful expression. “It tastes like birch syrup,” He replied simply before happily taking another lick. 

The younger was stunned for a moment before he burst out laughing. “Of course. Birch syrup is Halone’s blessing to you,” He teased before holding out his candy. “You can have mine. I don’t care for them.”

Aymeric reached for them as if they were precious treasure. “Are you sure? What about your brothers?”

“They don’t need any more sugar,” He snorted causing a chuckle from the other. “Now then. Weren’t you needing to go to…”

Artoirel trailed off as he heard arguing nearby. The two turned to see a familiar boy with silver hair trying to negotiate with a vendor. However the vendor didn’t look that happy. “Is that Haurchefant?”

The two quickly made their way over. The merchant glanced up at them before trying to shoo the boy away. “Get you. If you don’t have the gil, you don’t get the merchandise.”

“But it’s for my brother,” The boy pleaded. Now that they were up close they could see the boy wasn’t Haurchefant. “I can work a bit. My mum says I’m good at scrubbing.”

The vendor looked ready to hit the boy in his annoyance. Artoirel motioned to leave but Aymeric stepped forward. “How short is he?”

“Huh? One silver,” The vendor replied. Aymeric pulled out his coin pouch and placed a silver gil on the counter. “Gil’s a gil. Here you go brat. Now go pester someone else.”

The boy’s face lit up as the vendor placed a black ear cuff in front of him. He picked it up reverently. “Thank-you mister!” He grinned before turning to the street. Taking a single step, he stopped and looked around in confusion.

“Are you lost?” Artoirel questioned earning a snort from the vendor. “Come. Lets get out of this man’s stall.”

The three walked to a nearby corner where they were out of the way. The boy was fidgeting with the ear cuff looking unsure what to do with it. Aymeric held out his hand. “May I see that?” He asked and the boy nodded before handing it over. Carefully he tied it up in a blue handkerchief. “There you go…”

“Millifant,” Said boy smiled as he took the now wrapped present. The older boys shared a glance as he didn’t say anymore. Finally Artoirel spoke up.

“Where are your parents?”

“In Ferndale,” He said simply causing the two to blink in surprise. “I came here with my brother for the day. I had to lose him though so I could buy him this!” His grin slowly fell. “He’s going to be mad at me.”

“You’re think of this now?” Artoirel asked earning a glare from Aymeric. 

“I’m sure he’s just made because he cares,” Aymeric corrected.

“Oh I know that,” Millifant nodded in understanding. “He can be scary but he’s really nice! That’s why I wanted to get him something nice for his nameday.”

He looked proud until his stomached growled loudly. Blushing, he looked at the ground in embarrassment. “Watch him,” Artoirel said as he pointed to the stalls. “I’ll get us some food while you find his brother.”

Millifant waved as he left. “He looks scary but he’s nice, huh?” He asked getting a nod from Aymeric. “Do you have any brothers?”

“No, I’m an only child,” Aymeric replied while pulling out a map. Unfolding it, he held it out so the boy could read it too. “Does any of this look familiar.”

The boy stared at him blankly. “I’m only six. I can’t read,” He said before pointing at the map. “Oh! But what’s that?”

Aymeric began to answer Millifant’s questions as they were asked. Some of them were pointless but he was able to get an idea where the boy had already been. When they reached The Pillars, the boy didn’t appear that interested anymore. That is until Aymeric told him of The Vault. “That’s it!” He exclaimed. “’If you get lost, go to The Vault. It’s the tallest building’ is what my brother said!”

“I’m guess good news from the shouting?” Artoirel said as he returned with a bag that smelled delicious. Aymeric nodded since Millifant was eying the bag with a hungry gaze. “Here you go. And one for you too.”

“Ah thank-you,” Aymeric smiled as he took the bun like item. Taking a bite his hummed in approval at the taste. Inside was a spiced meat of some sort.

“This ez dewicous,” Millifant declared with a mouth full of food. Artoirel glared at him.

“Don’t speak with your mouth full.”

“Why? Are you a noble?”

Artoirel looked taken back by the comment causing Aymeric to chuckle. Still the future count seemed happy to be seen as a normal person. He wondered if this was how he acted with his brothers at home. 

“Hey, Aymeric. The time,” Artoirel pointed out as the clock bell chimed in the distance. “Don’t you need to grab that thing for mother before the shop closes?”

Aymeric bit his lip in concern. “Aye you’re right…” He muttered before looking at the boy. “Do you want to come with us? We’ll look for your brother after.”

Millifant shooked his head. “Nah I’m good. It’s that way right?” He asked as he pointed. Aymeric moved his hand towards the right direction. “Got it! And then I just find the tallest building.”

“That’s right…” Aymeric nodded, concern evident on his face. Before he could say more Artoriel was holding out a bag to the boy.

“For your brother,” He noted causing Millifant’s face to light up. “It’s his nameday, right? And if he can’t find you soon enough then you can eat it.”

“Thanks!” The boy cheered as he suddenly hugged Artoirel. He looked at Aymeric in shock who only chuckled at his discomfort. That is until the boy hugged him too. Then it was Artoirel’s turn to chuckle. “Bye bye! Next time I’m in Ishgard lets play!”

“Good-bye,” Artoirel waved as the boy ran off. Dropping his hand, he sighed. “That boy was like a combination of Emmanellain and Haurchefant.”

“So, a great thing?” Aymeric teased earning an exasperated look from the other. Chuckling, he turned to watch the boy climbing up the stairs towards the Vault. “I hope he’ll be okay.”

“I’m sure he will be. He seems to be a good kid.” Artoirel nodded in satisfaction before looking back at Aymeric. “What’s that look for?”

“Scary looking but nice.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
~~~

Millifant quickly stopped running up the stairs after a few flights. There were just way too many. Taking a rest, he debated eating the other meat bun but shook his head. It was for his brother! With a determined look, he continued on. Why did they have to meet at the top of Ishgard? He wasn’t going to make. He would die before reaching the Vault. He could already see the light. He could already see…

“Estinien!” He cried out as he saw his brother standing on the steps in front of the Vault. His brother turned in surprise before thanking the priest he was talking to. Millifant ran up to him. “I missed you so mu- Owie!”

Estinien has wacked the top of his head. “Where the hell were you?” Just because we’re in the capital doesn’t mean it’s safe. You could have been…” His words lost all their heat as his stomach growled. His little brother grinned up at him.

“I got you this,” He smiled as he held up the bag with a meat bun in it. “Okay I didn’t. The nice, scary boy gave it me. Him and the nice, nice one helped me.”

“You didn’t get their names?” Estinien questioned while taking out the bun. Taking a bite, he continued. “You banked em righ?”

“No talking with your mouth full,” Millifant grinned earning a playful push from Estinien. “And yes I did! I wished I could have thanked them more…. They were really helpful.”

“Well I’m glad you enjoyed yourself because it’s time to go,” The older stated causing the younger to whine. “The wagon is leaving earlier to preserve daylight. Besides it’s your fault for running off. Where were you anyway?”

“That’s a secret,” He answered instantly clamming up. Estinien sighed as he gently pushed him towards the stairs.

“I don’t get you sometimes.”

The two headed down to the gates as quickly as they could. Both of them kept getting distracted by statues and murals though. Finally they made it to the wagon where a few other passengers were waiting.

“You found him!” A voice said from behind them. The two turned to see their driver, a Hyur named Viktor, carrying a crate. “Was worried we’d have to leave without you. Didn’t want to tell your mum that we left you here. She’d gut me alive.”

“Yes we’re here,” Estinien nodded while looking at the grate. “Do you need help with that?”

“Nah I’m good,” The Hyur replied with a grin. “You two get abroad. Everyone we’ll be leaving shortly so hurry and get settled!”

The wagon was quickly prepared to depart. There was Estinien and his brother, Viktor, two more hyurs, and another Elezen. Once the last crate was placed the wagon took off. It was an uneventful ride. Monsters left them alone and although the sky was cloudy, no snow fell. It was the perfect time to travel.

An hour in, when they were halfway to Ferndale Estinien felt a sudden headache. He could hear a faint ringing in his ear. No, a song?

“Brother?” Millifant called for his attention. “My head hurts.”

“Do you hear it?” The other Elezen questioned them causing everyone to turn. The Hyurs shook their heads while Estinien nodded along with his brother. “No it can’t be…This can’t be the Song.”

“Song?” Estinien asked feeling a chill down his spine. The others in the wagon turned away like the elezen was crazy but he could hear it. “Does this Song mean anything?”

“It’s impossible. He’s dead…” The elezen mumbled to himself. He wasn’t going to be answering any questions anytime soon.

“Are we okay?” Millifant asked curiously. Estinien nodded.

“Aye. Probably something in the air.”  
~~~

Meanwhile in the Aery a dragon slowly stirred. “Come my brothers,” He hissed, his song ringing far. “Tis time to strike down those who slaughtered thy kin.”

“Their cries shall be our song!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be bloody. If you know your FFXIV lore you know what's going to happen. You have been warned!
> 
> Also a note about the end: a headcanon I have is where Ishgardians can faintly hear the dragons’ songs if they’re loud enough. They can turn into dragons so it makes sense they should hear the song too, or at least to me it does.
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading!
> 
> NaNoWriMo Goal 3,589/50,000
> 
> 11/3 Edit: next chapter will be updated late. Busy with school and work is a mess. Remember kids, hobbies come second to life! But I got about 800 words of it written and that’s not even the main part. So about 4,300/50,000 for NaNoWriMo


End file.
